A Shaman King All Hallow's Eve
by Chibi-Ra-Chan
Summary: Ah, Halloween, a time for stuffing your mouth with candy and visits to the dentist's. But When Anna forbids Yoh And the others from going trick or treating, they find something else to do...and to mess up....


Title: A Makin All Hallow's Eve Party

Summary: Ah, Halloween, a time for stuffing your mouth with candy and visits to the dentist's. But When Anna forbids Yoh And the others from going Yoh and the others find something else to do...and to mess up....

Rateing: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own shaman, but in a land where faeries are real I could make shaman king mine and I'd make you all pay to right fanfics for it!!! just kidding... or am I....

A/n: Ah well my B-day was on the 29th and I'm happy to say I got a new shaman kind see it's the 'Shaman king Osorezan Revoir" whatever that means but the cool thing is that most of the tracks are part of an episode!!! now if only I could understand more that half of what they are saying.... oh well on to the story.

OoOoOoOoOo

Asakura Yoh sulked on the window sill of his house. He watched as the differently dressed people, in colorful costumes, walked around collecting candy. He sighed

"Anna Why can't I go trick or treating?!?!" He got up from his sill and walked over to Anna, how was on the sofa watching T.v.

She looked at him, fustration on her faces "lets go throught the reasons, your 14. 14 year olds don't go trick or treating. 2ed of all I don't want to take you. and last but not least, You get suger high do you remember last halloween?"

_Flashback_

_Yoh stuffs candy in his mouth, which is covered in chocolate all ready._

_"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" yoh runs around in circles whille Anna chased him _

_"Yoh get back here now!!!!" Anna screamed Yoh continued to run screaming "MWUHAHAHAHA PENGUIINS SHALL RULE!!!!!" Until he ran into a light pole._

_Anna stood over him, Her Fire Fearie Costume blew in the slight breeze. She shooke her head in pitty. "Yoh, What am I gonna do with you?" _

_Yoh opened his eyes, dizzy. He saw Anna standing over him, "Hey Anna-Chan is that You?"_

_She sighed and helped him to his feet. he was so dizzy she had to help him walk home. "Hey Anna-Chan?" She nodded "Do you know you look really pretty tonight?" _

_Anna blushed 'Must be the candy talking....'_

_End Flashback_

"Hehehehe...." Yoh smiled his signature smile. Truth be told he wasn't all that suger high, he had ment what he said but If Anna found out he would be dead.

"Thus the reason you aren't going trick or treating!!" she told him. "Well can I at least invite the gang over?" She quirked an eyebrow as saying 'are you nutz?'

Then Yoh gave her the look. you know the look because you've given it to your parents when ever you want soemthing.... the puppy dog pout

Anna expression softened. She couldn't resist the puppy dog pout. nothing could "Urgh fine you can invite them over but if it gets too out of hand then your dead" Yoh jumped in the air

Then he hugged Anna. "Thank you sooooooooo Much Anna!!!" he kissed her on the cheek and ran off to find his friends. Yoh poped in from around the coner again. "oh Anna can we wear our costumes?"

"Uh sure" Anna said still shocked at what he just did. "Thanks Anna-Chan!!" and Yoh rushed out again

'What just happened?' Anna thought and then she blushed 'I'm gonna regret this, I know it...'

OoOoOoOo

Yoh sat in the middle of the living waiting for his friends to stop argueing. They where all dressed up in very very different costumes, complements of Tamao, who made them all.

Horo Horo and Ren where fighting as usual, Tamao was making candy corn in the kitchen, Hao was teaseing Lyserg and Lyserg was trying to figure out how to destroy him with out anyone noticeing.

Yoh sat up in front of everyone. "ehh umm...." no one noticed. He tryed again. "Ehhh Hum" Still nothing. This time Anna yelled. Everyone shut up and stared at the Ice Queen. Yoh sweat dropped. "Here talk to them"

"hehehe um hi!" it was the rest of the groups turn to sweat drop. "Um where going to have the costume contest first, Then Where going to tell a scary story!!" Everyone looked at him with blank stares

"Um I'll go first." Yoh twirled around and showed off his Homestar runner outfit. The other people went as well in the end the costumes looked like this:

Ren: Cinderella

Horo Horo: French Maid

Lyserg: Fearie

Tamao: Angel

Yoh: Homestar runner

Manta: Elf

Hao: Inuyasha

Mari: Sailor Moon

Matti (Macchi) Misty

Anna: pirate girl

Pirika: Bunni

"Okay now it's time to vote!!!" Yoh sang happily. Ren quirked an eyebrow "Is it but me or is Yoh a little urm happier than usual?" He whispered to Horo Horo. Horo nodded

Yoh began to walk away and tripped on his own feet. Hao slapped in fusration "How was he ever a part of me..." Even Anna pittied Him, and you know thats bad...

The votes were cast and counted and the result Where read, by Yoh who was even more suger high than before. it seems he had managed to get a hold of someone's candy...

"Okay okay okay okay okay!!!! 3ed place is a tie between Lyserg and Matti!!!!-" Matti stood up and gave the peace sign And Lyserg blushed "Umm... Thanks?" A bunch of Fan girls burst in and stole Lyserg Away, but no one seems to notice....

"2ed place is.... Hao!!!" More Fangirls burst through the door, but melted when they saw Hao smile. He smirked "Works everytime"

"And first place is.... Anna!!!" Anna rolled her eyes "Whatever" was her only responce. To be perfectly honest she hated her costume but Tamao had refused to make her a witch costume this year. Okay so she wore a which costume every year but it's tradition.

She sighed " I knew this would be bad..."

OoOoOO

About an hour later they where all seated around a fire outside( curtasy of Hao) "ALright you pathtic Excuses for shamans, We're going to tell a group scary story, now I'm hope you idiots know how to do this right?"

Yoh interupped Hao "okay okay okay okay for the people who don't understand Hao's big words where going to play flash light story telling with a flash light!!! ohhhhhhhh" some lightnigh flashed behind him. Yoh took out a flashlight.

"We should sit boy, girl, boy, girl order" Commented Pirika More lighting came behind her

Yoh nodded "Yeah that way we know it's fair!"

Pirika looked at Ren. "I get to sit next to You Ren" She smiled. ren loked at her like she was nuts. "No I'm sitting next to Tamao, you get to sit by your brother" He walked to sit by rhe pink haired girl.

"Hey sis Is my slip showing?" Horo horo asked (remember he's a french maid)"URGH!!"

Everyone, except Yoh who was noding obessivly, glared at Hao.

"Okay okay okay I'll start" Yoh held the flash light to his face

Yoh's Part of the story:

_"One time there was a goblin who was green and the goblin um looked around at the forest he was in and uh he started to eat candy and I guessed he did a dance... then uh his girl friend came and made him stop and took away his candy!!!"_

Anna scrunched up her face, and poped a vein. "You should stop whille your ahead Yoh..."

Yoh passed the flash light to pirika

Pirika's Part of the story:

_"okay well the goblin oh like to play games so him and his girl friend went to the arcade and played DDR. But the The girl goblins stupid blue brother came and tried to ruin her life!!"_

Pirika Passed the light to Horo Horo

Horo's Story:

_So the Cool awasome brother dragged his sister and the good for nothing goblin to a haunted pizza place and they ordered everything on the menu!!!"_

Tamao's Part:

:_ And the girl goblin had a kitty name kitty kitty and the Goblin had a dog named chris. and um They where going to make up and all be friends..."_

Ren rolled his eyes and grabbed the flash light

Ren's part:

_And the Cool Goblin started to fight witht the older brother and beat him up with his superior powers. The Blue goblin finally relized he was no match for the awasome green goblin and gave up"_

Manta's part:

"_Meanwhille a super robot with lazers and computers was being built by a genius scientist who has hardly any part in this story-"_

"oh brother give me that!!!!!"

Hao's Part of the story:

_"And then the robot came and started to destroy every one!!! It shot lazer beams at all the goblins and they all burst into flames MWUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"_

Lyserg glared at Hao

Lyserg's Part:

_" and then another robot came to fight the other robot to get revenge!!! Becasue the other robot killed the cool robots parents!! and they fought and fought and then..."_

Anna's part:

_"And then a metor crashed into the earth destroying everything, the robots, the goblins and the scientist. then ponis form the palnet bob came and started a world of pink and they all lived happily ever after The End!"_

Everyone looked at Anna who had found Yoh's Candy And was suger High, luckly Yoh's suger rush had worn off half way through the story.

"Uh Anna are you okay.....?" he asked " She nodded her blonde hair hitting his face. "Um guys i think you should go... Anna gets creepy whille she's Hyper..."

To late... Anna was now poking Ren's hair "How much gel do you use? is it hard to get it to stick up like that? So do you and Yugi have the same hair stylest? ......"

And that was how the mankin crew (plus Hao and his groupies) spent that Halloween... Scary huh?"

The end.... or is it.....?

OoOoOoOo

A/N: lol that was so fun to write!!! I drew pictures of all the shaman king characters in there costumes and if my scanner desides to work I put it on the computer. Anyway please reveiw!!!!

---Anna


End file.
